


sexy plan

by YUmoon



Category: UNINE, 陈宥维 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YUmoon/pseuds/YUmoon
Summary: “该给你这个坏学生补补课了。”
Kudos: 4





	sexy plan

**Author's Note:**

> 番外注意避雷r18  
> 

性感计划

一  
陈宥维盯着你坐在书桌前又开始皱着眉头啃指甲，无奈的敲你脑袋。  
“别啃了，再走神一会就叫你回答问题。”  
意识到还在上网课的你猛地回过神，继续托腮看屏幕里的老师滔滔不绝，顺便和陈宥维斗句嘴。  
“你又不是我老师，管那么多。”

陈宥维是毕业不久的师范生，教高中地理，虽然年轻，但讲课逻辑清晰，表达清楚，外加长相出众，在课外辅导网站上大受学生的欢迎，尤其是女孩子。  
年轻老师等级观念没那么强，一群女孩天天不叫老师喊哥哥，下课就有要QQ微信的女学生借问题的名义私聊。手机滴滴的信息声不绝于耳。  
成年的人了，当然不能和未成年的孩子计较，你心里有点醋意也没阻止他和女孩们沟通。可陈宥维作为老师惯会知晓人的心理，他和学生们作了规定，晚上六点以后只能发消息问问题，不能有任何一句题外话。  
晚上六点，是你结束一天任务开始放松的时间。你心里明白，他是想多找时间陪你。  
偏偏你又故作惊讶的去问他为什么。  
“就是害怕家里做菜的时候没醋了。”  
“什么意思？”  
“全被某人吃了。”

二  
以往他不住在你这，因为近期不能出门的特殊原因，他担心你独自在家很快就弹尽粮绝，就短期搬过来买菜做饭。  
你发现陈宥维特别喜欢窝在沙发上圈住你看电视，偶尔对上眼神的时候凭借身高优势低头和你接一个黏黏糊糊的吻。  
其实交往时间不算短，由于两个人都是慢热型，导致接吻的次数寥寥无几，到现在你还不怎么会换气。  
“这还需要陈老师教你吗？”  
陈宥维看见脸有些发红的你笑出了声。  
切，自己耳朵根都红透了还来嘲笑别人。

“你们俩又不是早恋，接个吻还心虚什么。”  
来家里玩的学姐对你们纯情的恋爱现状有所耳闻，不理解的摇摇头。  
“我和我前任就这样，结果呢，被我逮到搂着穿露脐装的姑娘。”  
现在的学姐衣着和妆容都比原来成熟得多。  
“听没听过一句话，可爱在性感面前一文不值。我原来也不信，可自从那件事后我就认了。”

对陈宥维当然是百分百的信任，只是学姐说的不无道理，性感的女孩子杀伤力更大。  
自认是性感绝缘体的你下定决心要做出一番变化，却无从下手。上网课的时候都心神不宁，才会被陈宥维敲了脑壳。

周末的时间刚刚好。

方法一。  
你扒出衣柜里被一堆衣服压在最深处的淡粉色丝质吊带裙换在身上，露出大片白色的肌肤，故意在家里走来走去，特别是陈宥维眼前。  
围着围裙在厨房切菜的他看见后愣了几秒，你以为是被惊艳了，内心激动，表面故作镇静等待被夸。结果他放下刀转身走了。  
还没意识到什么情况，他拿件外套进来给你穿上，把拉链拉到最顶端。  
“家里开着空调也不能穿这么少，现在感冒可麻烦了。”  
“我……”  
“赶紧去客厅，厨房冷。”

剧情走向错误。一定是性感的不够明显。  
还是先把上面毛绒外套下面裙子这种不伦不类的搭配换掉再说。

方法二。  
你乖乖换成普通睡衣坐在餐桌前吃饭。陈宥维给你夹菜的时候，你放下筷子，将发圈取下，把过肩的长发披在肩头，边吃边撩动。  
网上说，拨弄长发可以展现女人的魅力。  
面前的人皱了皱眉，又起身离开。  
这下一定是被诱惑到了吧。  
没来得及得意，你感觉自己的头发被身后人轻轻拢成一个马尾，用皮筋扎起来。  
“头发都要进碗里了，还怎么吃饭。”  
你顶着乱蓬蓬的马尾吃得食不知味。

居然又失败。

方法三。  
一定是选择的场合不当。  
吃饭怎么能展现性感呢，你对自己的吃相还是有自知之明。  
所有这次选在了下午，他倚在床边随意的翻着书，午后的阳光暖意融融，透过窗户洒在卧室的地面。  
气氛暧昧，场景OK，感觉到位。  
你光着脚走到床边，把头枕在他腿上，不时地伸出舌尖轻舔嘴唇，边舔边看他。  
这样有五分钟左右，你快要昏昏欲睡了，陈宥维还是什么反应都没有。  
最后一次，当陈宥维终于把视线从书本上离开的时候，你再次重复刚才的动作。  
他把书放下，拍拍你的头，“宝贝过来一下。”  
你立刻清醒，坐起身来用亮晶晶的眼睛看他。  
“把嘴唇伸过来。”

心里虽然忐忑和紧张，却还是乖乖的执行了。闭上眼睛，等着他的下一步行动。  
可是落在你唇上的不是熟悉的温热感，而是……  
黏黏的，凉凉的，还有蜂蜜的味道，在你唇上划来划去。  
靠，是润唇膏吧。  
“涂好了。”陈宥维顺手揉了揉你头发，“看你一直舔嘴唇是不是嘴巴干啊，平时记得多涂几次。”  
说罢，把那只唇膏塞进你手里。  
嘴上带着甜甜的味道，心里却百感交集。

方法四。  
你连吃晚饭的心思都没有了，直接进浴室洗澡。  
“出浴后着浴衣示人，此情此景男方不想入非非也很难。”

你关上手机屏幕，心里愤愤的想，最后一次，只许成功，不许失败。  
头上的水还没擦干，就一脚迈出浴室门，恰好碰见从书房出来接水的陈宥维。  
浴衣不长不短，遮住小腿以上的部分，露出了脖颈，既不暴露又给人遐想的空间。  
端着水杯的陈老师看了你一眼，没说话，默默喝了一口水。  
“一会多穿点，记得吹头发。”  
转身往自己房间走。

虽然门没有锁，但考虑到他可能在上课，还是耐下性子来敲了敲门。

“怎么了？”  
陈宥维看着你怒气冲冲的样子百思不得其解。

“为什么一天都不理我？”

陈宥维更迷糊了。  
“没有啊，我冤枉！”他举起双手以示自己无辜。

“那我穿着浴袍你都没反应！还有吊带裙，撩头发……”看着头顶快要冒出三个问号的陈宥维，“你不觉得我今天性感了吗？”

陈宥维已经笑了有一分钟了。

“有那么好笑吗？我真生气了！”  
你把面前的人按在床上就要挠他的痒痒肉。  
187的力气总归比你大，抓住你的手阻止你的行为。

“别闹。”  
陈宥维忽然很用力的握住你的手腕，直直的盯着你。  
你虽然不知道为什么，但莫名觉得情况不太对。

不知道什么时候你就骑他身上去了。

还穿着浴衣，腰前的带子都松垮了些。

陈宥维看见脸开始泛红的你，笑了笑，手慢慢向上划到你的腰间。  
“这个反应，你满意了吗？”

被压在身下亲的时候，你脑子里只有一个想法。  
这次的性感计划，算成功了吧。

——end———

番外

陈宥维好像在上课。  
那不如给陈老师一个惊喜。

悄咪咪的推开他未锁的门，蹑手蹑脚的进去。

陈宥维用余光看见偷偷溜进来的你，没说什么，继续对着电脑屏幕进行讲解。  
你瞄了眼屏幕，网课传输的只有声音，陈宥维讲解的是PPT，并不露脸。

趁他集中精力讲题，你像只小猫一样爬到书桌下面，停在他双腿之间。

在家里穿的是很随意的睡衣，你把手伸过去触碰他宽松睡裤下的那处时，他讲课的声音抖了一下。  
陈宥维低下头看着你，用口型说了句：“下课再说。”

今天你是下定决心要和他玩，连时间都挑的是刚上课的时候，想必课堂时间他也不敢把你怎么样。  
你不理他，变本加厉的隔着裤子来回抚摸，直到身下那物渐渐苏醒。  
知道阻止不了你，他干脆放弃了，任由你在下面胡闹。

裤子被轻而易举拉下，但内裤有些费力，还好桌下的空间足够大你才没有撞到头顶。  
陈宥维似乎看出了你行动不便，贴心的向椅子座面前方挪动。象征着男性的特征离你更近了些，你伸出两只手握住有些升温的它，上下移动。  
隐约间觉得陈老师讲课声都变得沙哑了。  
可他还没有停下讲解。

你干脆凑过去含住。  
“嘶……”

对他的回馈感到满意，便用舌头舔弄着顶端。

“这个知识点……呼……”

你听见陈宥维克制的深呼吸。

这种事几乎没做过，上次也是很失败的经历。只能慢慢来，一寸一寸的进入，含到一半就是极限了。尽力收敛着牙齿吞吐，当然难免会有磕碰。碰一下，讲课的人就发出抑制后还是忍不住的喘息。

不到一会就败下阵来，你吐出嘴里的物件，揉揉自己酸涩的脸颊。

“大家先做这些题，完成后我再进行讲解。”

陈宥维按下电脑上的静音键。

低头望见罪魁祸首无辜的坐在地上。

他护着你的头，让你从书桌下面出来。

“不乖的话就要接受惩罚。”

在欲望的控制下，他扣着你的后脑勺，忍不住开始抽插，起初的力度很大，磨红了你的嘴角，眼睛里的泪水开始泛上来。

“唔……”  
你拍拍他的膝盖，表示很难受。  
陈宥维看见你通红的眼睛，动作立刻轻了许多，但按着的手依旧没有挪开。

“哈……哈……”

整个房间弥漫着暧昧的粗喘和因为进出而产生的黏腻的声音。

尽管他撤出来的时候还算及时，但还是有些沾到了衣服上。  
他拿湿巾擦干净你的衣角，又擦净细长的手指，取消了静音。

“同学们，老师现在有点事情，课晚上的时候就补，不好意思了。我们先下课。”

完了。没想到他还有这招。

想跑都来不及了。

陈宥维迅速的把电脑关机，拉着你就到床上。

“该给你这个坏学生补补课了。”

—— really end ————


End file.
